


Scars and Bullshit and All

by Bos05



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bos05/pseuds/Bos05
Summary: After getting back from a supply run, Yumiko has a talk with Magna regarding the brunette's recent actions. During the conversation, Magna decides to take the plunge and she confesses what has been growing and stirring for a while.This takes place when the group is stationed at a nursing home close to Washington D.C.This is the beginning/jumpstart to Magna and Yumiko as a couple.





	Scars and Bullshit and All

"Hey, we need to talk," Yumiko voiced aloud, entering Magna's room and quickly closing the door behind her. Yumiko turned her head and found the brunette sitting on her bed—back against the wall—sharpening her knife blade in slow, ritualistic manner.

"Well, _okay then_. Hi to you too," Magna never broke focus, her brown eyes glued as she ran the blade of her knife rhythmically across the coarse stone in short, angled strokes. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I think you know what," Yumiko's underlying tone caused Magna to pause, and she looked up, shaking her head.

"No, not really. Enlighten me."

"Enlighten you?" Yumiko let out a disbelieving huff, her brow furrowing. "How about the fact that you, uh, _kissed me?_ We were somewhat arguing, you were trying to get me from going out on a supply run with Ted and Aubrey, and you kissed me—from out of nowhere; told me to be careful and to come back. I promised I would. I also said though that when I got back, we needed to talk. So, I'm back now, and here we are. Any of this ringing a bell?" Yumiko stepped closer to the edge of the bed, her brown eyes noting the straight-laced expression as Magna feigned forgetfulness.

"No"

"So, you're saying you forgot?" Yumiko's serious facade began to crack in the moment and her lips slowly curled up into a small smile. Magna swallowed thickly, detecting as her own lips started to mimic the motion and tugged upward.

"No," Magna responded softly, her arm extending to set her knife and stone down on the bedside table. She scooted to sit on the edge of the bed, registering as her heart rate spiked tenfold as the side of the mattress dipped and Yumiko sat down beside her.

Yumiko licked her lips, shaking her head at the near sudden change in air between them. "Look, Mag. I was never one of those girls—even before the sickos. I'm not going to ask as to what this all means going forward, but I am curious as to why."

"Why?" Magna's eyebrows raised in question.

"Yeah,” Yumiko nodded. 

"Because, you don't put up with my bullshit."

"Neither do the others, so."

"Have you seen yourself?"

Yumiko nodded her head in approval, letting out a quiet chuckle. "Okay, attempt at flattery: noted. But, really?"

Magna's brow furrowed, and her gloved hands moved to grip tightly underneath the bed frame at the serious turn of conversation.

"You're really going to have me do this?"

Yumiko's face scrunched unapologetically. "Yeah, I kind of sort of am."

Magna let out a weighted breath and her hands released the death grip from underneath the bed, coming to retract back to the safety and security of her lap. She bit her lip, searching for just how to put all of her many-many thoughts into somewhat cohesive words. She swallowed.

"It...it didn't change."

Yumiko's brow furrowed. "What?"

" _The way you look at me_ ," Magna hung her head low, rubbing her hands together in nervous thought.

"I remember, a while back, you asked me what it was that I wanted. It was you; Connie; Kelly. You all were just sitting around laughing—talking—and you asked. Such a simple question, really, but still; it...it caught me off guard—threw me off. I mean, me knowing me, knowing the things that I've done, I haven't wanted anything in a long time. I mean, who am I to want—to even _deserve_ to want?" Magna jutted her jaw, perceiving the heavy weight at her chest from the haunting graves of all of her many failures and downfalls. She shook her head, working to clear the ever present lump in her throat.

"But, then you happened— _just_ _you_. And, when push came to shove, you definitely persisted; kept coming; knocking down walls. And, we started to talk—to truly talk. And I found myself starting to tell you things about me; things about my past; things that I've done: good, bad, ugly. And, even after all that, even when I told you, I didn't see the usual—normal," Magna finally looked back up, feeling her brown eyes beginning to sting.

"I didn't see fear; anger; disgust. When you looked at me, you...you just saw me— _just_ _me_. Which, that got me to thinking that maybe-just maybe-I..." Magna sniffled, blinking back hot, salty tears. She let out a self-deprecating laugh.

"You know, it literally took the world coming to an end for me to think that maybe I could have a shot—that I could have just _a chance_ —at a new start; that maybe, for once, I didn't have to be defined by my past; that I could be more—could want more. And that's want I want... _more_ ," Magna's voice cracked at the surprisingly spoken confession. She sucked in a shaky breath, deciding right then and there to ultimately rip off the proverbial band aid and to just lay it all out on the line.

"Miko, _I_ _want_ _you_. And, somehow, I want you to want me too: scars and bullshit and all. And look, I know— _I_ _know_ —that I'm hard. I know that I'm hot headed, and I don't play well with others. But, I want you to know that I’m trying. And I want to try with you. And, yes, I do realize that things could get awkward as shit if things were to go sideways between us and. _Shit_ ," Magna’s cheeks turned uncharacteristically red and her eyes snapped shut in mental reset. Yumiko watched as the brunette shook her head, opening her eyes to reveal a panicked look.

"I-I didn't-I didn't mean it like that. _Fuck_ , I'm sorry. What I was trying to say is that you don't have to-"

Magna's brain short-circuited, all remaining thoughts instantly dissipated, as Yumiko leaned forward and closed the distance between them—cutting her off in her verbal struggle by pressing their lips together for a single, tender kiss. Magna’s eyes fell closed in reaction, and she distantly registered as calloused hands cupped gingerly around her face.

"Is that a yes?" Magna swallowed, sensing as Yumiko began to pull back; she was amazed in that just a single kiss from Miko held the power to both excite and calm her at the exact same time. Magna opened her eyes and took in the telling grin on Yumiko’s face.

"Yes, it was actually a yes even before all this. I really just wanted to hear what you had to say," Yumiko searched her eyes, observing as Magna let out a short, quiet huff. "Are you mad?"

Magna felt her lips ghost upward into a small smile. She shook her head, her fingers bravely reaching out to tuck one of Yumiko's stray locks of hair behind her ear.

"No," Magna's heart thudded within her chest—she was beyond mesmerized—at the sudden shift between them as Yumiko allowed for the gesture and the breach into close, intimate proximity.

"These days—now more than ever—life's too short to leave things to question," Yumiko licked her lips in thought before continuing. "I want to try this— _whatever_ _this_ _is_ —between us; see where it goes," she let out a soft chuckle. "I will say, though, that it took you long enough."

"I'm sorry," Magna whispered, her head shaking and dropping low. Yumiko’s heart twinged in reaction at the sight, and her fingers traveled to hook underneath her chin.

"It's okay. We can make up for lost time."

"Yeah?" Magna asked hopefully.

“Yeah,” Yumiko nodded her head in gentle re-assurance. 

"Looking forward to it," Magna released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Her heart pounded against her ribcage as Yumiko leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together.

"Me too, Mag. Me too," Yumiko pulled back just enough to place another chaste kiss to the brunette’s lips. Her brain became instantly clouded—intoxicated—by the touch and by the breathtaking, unguarded smile on Magna’s face. Yumiko swallowed as her own fingers tested the waters, moving to run through the brunette’s wild locks of hair.

"It looks good on you."

Magna tilted her head, her eyebrow raised in curiosity. "What?"

"Happiness"


End file.
